Bound
by Chaotic Streams
Summary: Prompts on the 28 Sunstreaker Meme-they are not mine, I do not claim them. Sunstreaker / oc / Sideswipe ; Sideswipe / Sunstreaker


The prompts came from the 28 Sunstreaker Meme; they do not belong to me! They belong to their respected owner. I also only used twenty of them, because I was getting lazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst<strong>

Since the Autobots had become accustomed to using their holoforms, they had picked up on a variety of human reactions and emotion—including arousal. Of course, they could become such when in their mech form, but it was something internal. As a human, males would gain an erection, become flushed, and desire would occupy every thought. Same applied to the holoform, except the results carried to their mech forms as well; they'd overheat and their processor would become single thought. Which was why, as Sunstreaker sat in his human charge's room, he could feel the heat ambushing his receptors, his true form kicking into cool down as an erection strained against the pants he wore.

He and Alex were watching some mindless show on the television, one Sunstreaker happened to be paying little to no attention to, and Alex had some kind of sucker. It was small, and from the color and scent diagnostic, lemon flavored. However, it was how the teen was eating it that was attracting the 'Bot. Alex's tongue would slip past his pale lips and lick at the sucker lovingly, before he took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked hard on it. Sunstreaker's CPU was working overtime, trying to imagine what it'd feel like to have the soft lips and warm cavern over his cock, where he had spared some rather sensitive receptors.

The erection was easily hidden from his human charge—after all, Sunstreaker had never expressed any sort of intimate feelings towards the other, and Alex had never expressed any either. They were seated near one another, the dark haired human in the chair, Sunstreaker on the sofa, the arm of the piece of furniture the only thing shielding his crotch. Heat was flowing through his form, and yet, he was unable to tear his eyes away, watching intently as Alex ate his candy.

"I'll… be back," he said quickly, getting up and turning his back to the teen so the erection would not be spotted. He really needed to find Sideswipe.

**At the Beach**

"C'mon, you guys! It's a sunny day, and I'm actually feeling pretty good! Please…?" The human, along with his begging, clasped his hands together in front of him, giving a pleading look to both mechs. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at him, before looking to each other. Their young human charge wanted to go to the beach, and wanted them to go too. Naturally, they were concerned for his health, but the begging and pleading and the oh-so adorable face Alex made rendered them unable to resist. The young human ran inside the house, excited, to gather his bathing suit and towels. Little did the two 'Bots know, but the beach would reap wild benefits for them—such as Alex exposing nearly all of his body by wearing only a pair of swimming trunks.

**Bath time**

Alex was feeling weak. Every time he tried to stand, his legs felt like jello and his knees just about gave up on him. His mind would swirl and he'd get dizzy while his stomach felt like it just dropped into oblivion. For such reasons, it was insisted he stay in bed—by Will, Annabelle, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Not one to argue, that was where he spent almost all day. Sleeping mostly, and drawing in between naps. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker occupied him aside from that, both holoforms sitting in his bedroom, occupying each other while the teen slept.

However, Alex was a clean person; he showered daily, and never messed up his routine. He refused to allow his momentary weakness to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked, his voice obviously concerned as he watched Alex throw back his blankets and sit up. Sunstreaker stood up first, moving from his seat on the floor over to the bedside, intent on helping the young human up. Alex took the help, one of his hands taking Sunstreaker's as the holoform placed his other hand on the small of the human's back. A tingly sensation flushed through the organic, but he brushed it away, his thoughts spinning from standing.

"I need a shower," he said stubbornly, nodding to himself. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look, before Sunstreaker was forced to turn his attention back to Alex, who very nearly collapsed. The yellow frontliner moved his hand from the small of the human's back to his hip, pulling Alex against his side before leaning down to whisper in the teen's ear.

"Then I guess we'll have to help you, won't we?"

**Book Reading**

Without Decepticon forces acting up, the twins were visiting Alex, who was working on his school work, and advised he could not be distracted because he had to have finished the book he was reading by the next day. So, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe settled in the bed with him, Sideswipe using Alex's lap for a pillow, and Sunstreaker curling his arm around the boy's shoulders as he read.

**Dancing**

Diego Garcia did not see much snow, but when it did, the snow hit hard. The power, and backup power, had been knocked out, leaving a very cold and very dark Autobot base. Of course, the mechs didn't mind; they merely cranked up their internal heating systems, and the dark was never an obstacle for them. The humans, however, were a different story. The soldiers had taken to setting up barrels, burning whatever was feasible inside to create light and heat. The lucky ones, who were guarded by a particular mech, had the 'Bots to provide heat. Annabelle and Will were in Ironhide's cab, the temperature inside comfortable enough for them both to sleep, while Sam was seated in Bumblebee's alt form, Epps in Jazz's, and Alex in Sunstreaker's.

However, Sunstreaker hadn't bothered to turn up the heat—instead, he and Sideswipe had a better idea for warming the human up. Alex was between the two, his back against Sideswipe's holoform's chest, while Sunstreaker sat between the human's legs, Alex wrapping them around the yellow frontliner's hips. Sunstreaker kissed his charge's lips hungrily, the connection between them a little rough as Sideswipe kissed and nibbled Alex's neck.

**Daring**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the human for a moment, before a small thought coursed through their CPUs, and a devious smirk came to their holoform's lips. Alex cocked an eyebrow, momentarily concerned. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe constantly pulled pranks and tricks, and just because he was intimately involved with them didn't mean he wasn't a target.

Suddenly, something about them seemed very… predatory, and Alex backed up a step, weary of whatever they had planned. Sideswipe pounced, literally tackling the human to the floor. Alex struggled to get free, however, Sideswipe merely rolled him over onto his stomach, before pulling the human's arms behind him, all while being careful not to harm him. A pair of handcuffs were slapped over the struggling organics wrists before he was hauled up and put on his bed.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, unable to keep the concerned stutter from his voice.

"We have a little show for you," Sideswipe purred. As the last word left his mouth, Sunstreaker's hand grabbed his brother's chin, forcing his head to the side before Sunstreaker claimed the other in a hard kiss. Alex's eyes widened as his breath hitched, before a stunned silence passed over him. He watched for almost an hour, an erection straining in his pants, as he watched Sunstreaker fuck Sideswipe over the bed.

**Disheveled**

The Decepticons had planned and planned for that day. They'd lure the base away with a false cry for help, and then attack and destroy the entire Diego Garcia base. Luckily for them, and unfortunately for the Autobots, the plan worked.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were about to jump from the plane had Ironhide not grabbed them both. They could see the entire Diego Garcia base from their height, and they could see the collapsed ruins that had become in their absence. Their sparks nearly dropped to the pit of their circuits—Alex had been there that day. He was somewhere among the rumble. Despite Ironhide understanding the twisting feeling that settled in their sparks—as he was still the Lennox family guardian, and that included Alex no matter how unfamiliar he was with the teen—he wouldn't let the twins jump off the plane until they were at a distance he was sure wouldn't cause them injury.

Immediately the two began checking their scanners and radars for Alex's location, while Ironhide and Will exited the plane, Will frantic and disheveled for his son. Not a second later both twins picked up their human's vitals, though they were weak. They moved quickly, over the rubble and through the remains of the base towards Alex's location, Ironhide scooping Will up and following suit.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dug quickly yet carefully through the fallen concrete, knowing where they were digging was where Alex's vitals were emitted from. Finally, the last chunk of walling was pulled away, revealing a little human in a stairwell, which prevented him from being crushed completely.

Relief flooded their sparks as a small smile passed over Alex's lips. Sideswipe reached in, carefully lifting the human up and out of the hole. It was apparent in the sunlight that Alex was not completely unscathed; his leg was broken, a bone jarring out of it at an awkward angle, and he was bleeding lightly from a few places. But he was alive, and would continue to live.

**Drinking Energon**

Entering the mech's living quarters, Alex glanced around for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He discovered them sitting at their table, cubes of high grade energon in their hands. The small human froze, knowing what happened when they drank and became intoxicated off it; not only were they drunk, but they got increasingly horny. He still hadn't recovered from their last bout with him, a dull pain setting at the tail of his spine and lower back. Hoping he hadn't been spotted, the teenager backed up silently, watching for any shift in posture to indicate they knew of his presence. He didn't make it far, as he backed right up into something—or rather, someone. Arms circled around his waist while hot breath fell over his neck.

**Excited**

Nothing excited the human more than when his twins returned from battled and told stories about their jet-judo, or how they beat a particular 'Con into oblivion.

**Exhausted**

They had been out all day, the twins earning themselves a mini-vacation for good behavior. They picked up Alex early that morning, and returned him later that night, the boy absolutely exhausted from all the places they went and from the number of times Sunstreaker and Sideswipe managed to seduce him into sex.

**Greedy**

During the weekdays the twins had limited contact with their human charge—he was only sixteen, which meant he still needed to attend school, and William made sure of that. Once in a while the twins would aid him in ditching, and while that didn't happen often, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made it their goal to talk Alex into doing it today.

"C'mon Alex," the red twin purred, lips placing tender kisses along the boy's neck. "Stay with us today, please." Alex shivered, his green eyes half open as he glanced to Sideswipe, who was kissing and sucking on his neck, to Sunstreaker, who's hands were wandering his sides with light, feathery touches.

"A-all right," he caved, a small smile coming to his lips.

**Happy**

"W-what?" the young boy asked, looking to the social worker. Using his arms, as he had little strength elsewhere, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Currently, Alexander wore nothing but the hospital gown—which, anymore, was his normal attire—and was in a pristine and well lit hospital room. He had been there for the past couple of days now, having contracted pneumonia with his ever weakening immune system. He was lucky that he didn't die from it. Any illness he got—even the common cold—was cause for panic, as it could end his life.

"You've been adopted!" she cheered again, having no problem repeating herself in the wake of Alex's confusion. Not too long ago, he had made a wish with the Make-A-Wish foundation, to be adopted, since he had been an orphan now for fourteen years. Since it was very possible he could die in the next few years, he wanted to die in a comfortable environment. Contrary to popular belief, the orphan homes weren't all that great.

"R-really?" he asked, excited now. She nodded eagerly.

"Yep! He'll be coming by in the morning to meet you!" Despite having almost died in the past few days, Alex was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

**Horny**

A deep blush overtook Alex's pale cheeks as he had walked in to the front-liner twins' living quarters, his eyes wide as the scene before him imprinted onto his thoughts. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in their holoforms, but that wasn't what made the organic freeze in place; instead, it was what they were doing. Both were naked, Sideswipe under Sunstreaker as the yellow twin thrust hard in and out of his brother, Sideswipe moaning and keening beneath him, writhing as his brother pumped his cock. Alex felt heat rush to his cock, creating an uncomfortable erection between his legs as he watched the twins.

**Jealous**

"C'mon Alex, we're heading out to a party, you need to come, relieve some stress, you know?" one of the human's friends, Joey, chided, putting an arm over Alex's shoulder. Knowing the twins were waiting for him, and knowing how impatient they could get, Alex gave a small smile, shaking his head. For one, he wasn't someone who particularly enjoyed partying, and two, he'd much rather spend his free time with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"No thanks, I have other things I have to tend to," he said, the smile replaced with a small frown. Joey shrugged, moving his arm off the human's shoulder and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

"Suit yourself," the taller male said. "But I _will_ get you to a party!" After receiving a particularly determined look from the other boy, Alex laughed, before saying goodbye and heading to where he could see the twin Lamborghinis parked. As he neared them, Sunstreaker's passenger door popped open, and the human climbed in, seating himself in the backseat, where he preferred to be, because both twins' holoforms could easily fit back there. A moment after Sunstreaker pulled out of his parking place, the yellow front-liner's holoform materialized beside Alex, a firm look on his face. As the teen cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, Sunstreaker grabbed him, pulling the human into his lap, holding him in place.

"What was that?" he hissed, as Sideswipe appeared in the seat behind them. Alex's hands went to Sunstreaker's chest, confused as he clutched the male's shirt tightly.

"W-what are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice sounding a little concerned.

"Sunny—"

"Shut up, Sideswipe," the aggravated twin ordered, before turning his attention back to Alex. "That other human! Who was it? Why was he touching you like that?" Suddenly, it seemed to make sense to the organic, as a small smile slowly spread on his lips.

"Sunny… are you jealous?" The holoform's eyebrows twitched.

"No—"

"Yes you are!" Alex was highly amused, and Sideswipe smiled, although knew better than to outright laugh when his brother got like this. Granted, he didn't like other humans touching Alex, but he could at least tell it was one sided, and supposed to be a friendly gesture. Sunstreaker, however, was different. Alex lifted one of his hands, threading it into Sunstreaker's hair before leaning forward and kissing his lips.

He pulled away a second later. "There's nothing for you to be jealous over—I'm bound to you two, and I don't want or need anyone else." Sunstreaker smirked, before kissing the human's soft lips again. Alex pulled away when Sideswipe scooted closed, and the organic kissed him too while Sunstreaker attacked his neck with soft bites and sucking.

**Kickass**

"Hey 'Hide," the human greeted, seeing Ironhide's holoform in the rec room. He was playing some sort of racing game. "Can I play?" Ironhide blinked, pausing the game and looking to the human. Alex was still shy around most of the mechs on base, open to no one except the twins, so naturally the warrior was a little caught off guard. He recovered quickly, however.

"Certainly," he answered, nodding as well, before exiting the single player and going to the multiplayer menu. Alex took a seat on the couch with him after fetching a control, though left plenty of space between them. The menu came up to select a car, and Ironhide, having played this a number of times, chose his favorite car right away, while Alex browsed his choices.

"Are we basically just racing each other?" the human asked, selecting a vehicle. Ironhide wanted to comment how the chosen vehicle, while good for the map he selected, was slower than his selection, but opted instead to keep that to himself. He wanted to win as much as the next mech.

"Yes, there are computers as well," he responded, watching as the screen flashed to the racing menu.

"I… can't believe this," Ironhide grumbled, shaking his head aftering seeing his finish number a few minutes later. He had come in second, while Alex, who had a slower vehicle than him, had come in first. It was… impossible.

"Want to play again?" the human asked, in no way smug over his victory. Ironhide looked at the humble child for a long minute, before nodding. He loaded a different map, and chose his second favorite car as Alex once again browsed his choices. After they were both ready, Ironhide determined to win this one, the countdown began.

Minutes later, the race was over, Alex once again victorious. Ironhide grumbled under his breath, making Alex smile softly to himself.

**Naughty**

"Wait, explain again," Sideswipe said, exasperated. Alex gave a small laugh, smiling.

"Okay, Santa Claus—he's a fat, jolly man. He's not actually real, but children believe in him. If you're good, you get presents. If your naughty, you get coal, or nothing." Sideswipe wrinkled his nose.

"Coal? That doesn't seem like… fun for a human." Sideswipe thought for a minute. "What did you get for Christmas?"

"Well, Will got me a few things," Alex said, nodding.

"But… nothing from this Santa Claus? Does that mean you were naughty?" A completely predatory look replaced Sideswipe's previous one as he advanced on Alex. Alex's eyes widened and he backed up, although soon had his back against the wall with nowhere else to go. Sideswipe pressed his own body against the human's, his hands grabbing greedily at Alex's hips.

"I guess you need to be punished, hmm?" he asked, though didn't give the human a chance to answer as he put his lips to Alex's own soft ones.

**On His Knees**

Sunstreaker couldn't help but to groan, his eyes fluttering closed as his processor whirled at the sight in front of him. He was seated on the couch, his legs spread while Alex was seated on the floor in front of him. The yellow frontliner wore no pants, his erection caressed by the cold air of the room and the human's warm breath, before Alex ran his tongue along the underside of the hard cock, sending waves of pleasing shocks through the mech's systems. Threading a hand into the soft locks of Alex's hair, he ushered the boy to do more with another throaty groan as the human licked the head of his cock.

**On Vacation**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, thanks to the extended time they hadn't been in the brig, were awarded with a small vacation, which they planned around the time Alex was on his so called "Spring Break" from school. They had every intention to spend every waking moment with their human for that week.

**Playing With Weapons**

"C'mon, let me try it!" Sideswipe whined, watching Sunstreaker handle the prototype weapon and shoot several long range targets with precision. For one of Wheeljack's experiments, it seemed to work perfectly.

"Fine, here," the mech grumbled, handing it over to his eager brother. Sunstreaker smirked, seeing their small human approaching them.

"Alex, you're hear early," he mused, but pleased nonetheless. He crouched down, putting a metallic hand to the dirt to pick the human up. Alex stepped on, and Sunstreaker lifted him up.

"Yeah, no homework to finish, so I got to come early," the human answered, a happy smile coming to his lips. Sunstreaker turned, so he and Alex could watch as Sideswipe fired the prototype weapon. "I haven't seen that before. New gun?"

"Prototype. Wheeljack gave it to us not too long ago." Alex wrinkled his nose, knowing that Wheeljack, nine times out of ten, was not successful with his projects, and as Sideswipe went to fire, he was not proven wrong. Sideswipe cursed in Cybertronian, before turning to the two.

"I think it might be jammed," he mused, before tapping on one of the ammo cartridges. A second later, and the weapon exploded, knocking both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker flying backwards. Both had small injuries—Sideswipe's windshield was cracked, while Sunstreaker had cut an energon line. Neither were concerned for themselves however. Sunstreaker had been holding onto Alex, which meant the human was likely caught in the explosion. Frantic optics flickered about for him, discovering him on the ground a few feet away.

"Alex!" both twins shouted simultaneously, moving over to him in record speed. Alex sat up, blinking, blood running from his nose, his shoulder sagging in evidence that it was broken.

"Alex, we'll get you to Ratchet!" Sideswipe exclaimed, scooping the human up.

"What?"

"We're taking you to Ratchet!" Sunstreaker barked, optics flickering to the human. Alex gave them a blank look, before fear crossed it.

"Guys… I think I've gone deaf."

**Silly**

It was silly how the yellow frontliner got jealous—Alex had witnessed it a number of times, with both humans and other mechs. But he was always there to soothe the angry emotions, reminding Sunstreaker that he was bound to him, and wouldn't dream of being with anyone else.


End file.
